percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sparrowsong/The Mary-Sue Challenge
Ok, the idea is that you write a character that has Mary-Sue traits, but you try to not make them a Mary-Sue. Rules: *It can be 1-8 chapters long. *There is no reason why your character can't be male, but female Mary-Sues are more common. So, we'll refer to the character as Mary-Sue and use female pronouns. *It has to be a Percy Jackson story. *It has to be G, PG, or PG-13. *It has to be your own work. *You have to credit me, saying something like "for Sparrow's Mary-Sue challenge." *No graphic sex. *You have to finish it within three weeks of starting it. After you're done, add up all your points (you can use a calculator if you want). +800 points if she turns out to NOT be a Mary-Sue (determined by the readers and this Mary-Sue litmus test. This one is fine, too.) -3,500 points if she turns out to be a Mary-Sue. +80 points if she's a child of Kronos. +100 points if she's a child of Zeus. +150 points if she's a child of Hades. +250 points if she's a child of Poseidon. +50 points if she's a quarter-blood. +25 points if she's related to a canon character (i.e. Grover's sister, Annabeth's daughter). Being related to them through a god parent (i.e. being Luke's half-sister by being a daughter of Hermes) doesn't count. +20 points if she has baby-blue, jewel-blue, electric blue, or ice-blue eyes. +40 points if she has ice-blue eyes without being a descendant of Hermes. +40 points if she has electric blue eyes without being related to Thalia. +10 points if she is a daughter of Athena but doesn't have grey eyes. +50 points if she is emotionally abused. +70 points if she is physically abused. +90 points if she is sexually abused. +105 points if she is raped. +20 points if she gets pregnant as a teenager. +5 points if she has a miscarriage. +10 points if she keeps her baby. +35 points if she gives her baby up for adoption. +35 points if she has an abortion and regrets it. +45 points if she has twins or triplets. +60 points if she has more than three babies. +100 points if she has more than six babies. +70 points if her name is Raven, Angel, Angelina, Angelica, Hunter, Ophelia, Sapphire, Willow, Ebony, Bella, or any other name that sounds Mary Sue-ish. +55 points if she goes to Camp Half-Blood despite being a mortal. +70 points if she is pretty. +95 points if she is beautiful. +200 points if she has an unusual hair color, i.e. purple, blue, green, etc. +105 points if she comes from France or England. +270 points if she comes from Japan. +425 points if she has a foreign name despite not being foreign. +600 points if it is an Asian name. +100 points if she gets a crush on a canon character. +60 points if it's Percy. +90 points if it's Luke. +135 points if she kisses said canon character. +150 points if she has sex with said canon character. +300 points if it was rape. +500 points if she marries said canon character. +400 points if said canon character was already in a relationship. +100 points if she dies and everyone mourns her. +250 points if she is punk. +250 points if she is emo. +300 points if she is goth. +400 points if she is punk, emo, and goth. -Song Category:Blog posts